Uma grande aventura! nossa que nome ¬¬
by CaRoLSlaYeR
Summary: Esta é uma fic baseada em personagens reais, e alguns fatos do mesmo genero.rnEla trata de 3 amigos, que juntos conseguiram vencer ás dificuladades e diferenças entre si...drama, romance, adrenalina, morte, sofriemento, ocorrera de tudo neste meio tempo.
1. Um pequeno aprendiz

**Bem, esta fic esta sendo produzida, por influencia de fatos reais (a maioria) e sobre influencia de personagens reais, eu dedico esta fic á todos que curtem e jogam Ragnarok o/**

**Uma grande aventura (nossa, que nome ¬¬!)**

**Capitulo -1-O pequeno Aprendiz.**

A noite estava nublada, e uma brisa um pouco fria vaga sem rumo, pelas terras de Paylon, a famosa cidade dos arqueiros e caçadores.

Uma garota, de cabelos roxos presos por um laço, olhos rubros, trajando uma saia curta, ligada á camiseta por um cinto, ambas roxas, o cinto é dourado, usava um protetor no seio esquerdo, também dourado, botas largas, com meias um pouco abaixo dos joelhos, marrons escuras, usava também, luvas. Ela esta á vagar, pelas redondezas de Paylon.

Tratava-se de uma arqueira, que estava segurando seu arco, com uma flecha já engatilhada, olhava tudo em volta com atenção:

? – Odeio vagar de noite por estas florestas... uú

A arqueira ouve barulhos de galhos se partindo:

? – Quem esta ai?

Agora, ouve barulhos de passos:

? – Se isso for uma brincadeira, não tem graça!

A arqueira ouve mais barulho de passos, e, de repente, um aprendiz trêmulo sai detrás dos arbustos que rodeava a arqueira, ele possuía cabelos castanhos escuros, eram repartidos no meio da cabeça, usava luvas, protetores escuros nos cotovelos, longas calças, beges, sua camiseta era sem mangas, carregava consigo uma mochila, vermelha, o único armamento que tinha era uma pequena faca.

O aprendiz se espanta ao ser mirado pelo arco da garota:

? – Hei! Não aponte isso para mim O.o!

? – Aponto sim ¬¬! Porque estava me seguindo?

? – Eu não estava...

A garota, que estava á um metro mais ou menos do rapaz, se aproxima dele, e mira a flecha bem entre seus olhos:

? – Vamos... Eu não sou idiota, não minta para mim!

? – Mas...

? – Vou lhe dar mais uma chance... Estava ou não ¬¬?

?(engole em seco) – Es-ta-tava...

? – Por quê? – Interrompe a arqueira.

? – Porque, eu-eu não queri-ri...

? – O quê? Fale sem gaguejar!

? – Não, glub, queria andar só, nestas florestas...

? – Só isso? u.ú

? – É-é...

A arqueira coloca o arco nas costas, guarda a flecha, e volta-se novamente para o aprendiz:

? – Qual é o seu nome? u.u

(Bond, James Bond eu vi isso numa fic e não resisti XD).

? – Alex Hiwatari, e-e o seu?

? – Me chamo Carol Slayer.

Alex – Hmm, bonito no-nome...

Carol – Não é necessário gaguejar, não lhe farei mal ¬¬.

Alex – Desculpe se fui incomodo, se quiser eu me retiro...

Carol – Deixa disso, disse que não queria andar sozinho por estas florestas, não?

Alex – É...

Carol – Pois então! Não esta mais sozinho...

Alex -

Carol – Por falar em 'sozinho', tenho que buscar algo de comer para meus companheiros de viagem, você vem comigo ou fica aqui ¬¬?

Alex – Vou com você XP.

Carol – Ok siga-me.

Eles andaram algum tempo, até que puderam ouvir barulho vindo das moitas.

Carol (sussurro): _Não se mova, fique aqui._

O breu da noite os acolheu.

Alex, mesmo não podendo distinguir nenhuma imagem, ouviu perfeitamente a arqueira dar alguns passos, e colocar uma flecha na linha do arco, depois soltá-la, ouviu também a flecha atingir algo macio, mas o som do que atingiu pareceu com um grunhido:

Ele novamente ouve passos em sua direção, e sente que Carol segurou seu pulso e começou á puxá-lo, provavelmente porque á escuridão era demais para seus olhos que não estavam acostumados com o breu.

Pouco depois, ele já pode distinguir imagens novamente, a arqueira solta seu pulso e se agacha no chão para pegar uma espécie de lêmure pela cauda:

Alex – Nossa, nunca tinha visto um destes O.o.

Carol – E nem poderia.

Alex – Por quê? P

Carol – Porque este é um Fumacento, e eles têm a habilidade de ficarem invisíveis.

Alex – Como? O.o.

Carol – Assim eles fogem de predadores...

Alex – Predadores?

Carol – Eu, você, etc. u.u.

Alex – Ahhhh! Que espertos XD!

Carol – É, mas não são problemas para mim.

Alex – Disto não posso discordar XP.

Carol – Vamos em frente?

Alex – Vamos.

Carol partiu na frente, seguida de perto por Alex.

Eles atravessaram moitas, e relvas baixas, de tempos em tempos a arqueira olhava para trás, só para conferir se o aprendiz a seguia adequadamente.

Após vários desvios, eles avistam uma cabana, com teto de palha, e paredes de madeira (isso me lembra a história dos três porquinhos XD), cabana típica da época:

Carol – É aqui.

Alex – Que bonita cabana, ela é sua?

Carol – Não, esta cabana não é minha.

Alex – E de quem é? O.o.

Carol – É de Killer.

Alex - Killer?

Carol – Sim, Killer, o mago que me acompanha.

Alex – Ahhhh!

Carol dá para Alex segurar o Fumacento, abre a porta e manda-o entrar.

Mal entra na casa, o aprendiz sente uma Lâmina gélida contra o seu queixo, engoliu em seco:

? – Ora, ora, ora, o que temos aqui?

Quem acabara de perguntar, fora uma espadachim, segurando uma Katana, pronta para desferir o golpe de misericórdia em Alex.

A espadachim possuía longos cabelos, seus cabelos possuem um tom prateado, seus olhos eram azul-celeste, assim como Carol, usava um laço roxo. O laço prendia parte de seu cabelo, usava um longo vestido, sem armação, sobre os ombros usava um xale (não aqueles de velhinha XP), o vestido tinha manga comprida, usava luvas, com armadura de metal, e suas botas eram revestidas do mesmo material que as luvas.

Ela examina o aprendiz de alto e baixo:

Alex – Nossa, como vocês gostam de me dar boas-vindas...

Carol (entrando na cabana) – Ele esta comigo Guenévola.

Gué (continua á observar o rapaz) – E qual é o nome dele?

Carol – Alex Hiwatari.

Com relutância, Guenévola retira a espada do queixo de Alex e o dá passagem para dentro da cabana:

Ao entrar, Alex vê que a casa só tem um cômodo, ali tinha uma cama, um sofá, uma fogueira, seguida por uma chaminé, uma mesa de canto, cadeiras, e um tapete.

Alex logo nota um rapaz sentado num canto da cabana, que possuía cabelos azuis, a cor de seus olhos Alex não pode identificar, pois o rapaz estava meditando de olhos fechados.

O rapaz usava um sobre tudo, com detalhes antigos, uma camiseta, bege, sua calça tinha a cor vinho, usava botas justas, e segurava um cajado, talhado em madeira:

Alex (indicando o rapaz)– Quem é ele?

Carol – Lembra que eu tinha lhe dito sobre um mago que me acompanha, é ele.

Gué – Ele esta concentrado, não o atrapa-lhe.

Alex – Nem sonharia...

Carol toma das mãos de Alex o Fumacento, e o Poe nas mãos de Guenévola:

Carol – Gué, hoje era meu dia de caçar, mas não de cozinhar XD!

Gué – Ahhh! Nem vem que não tem!

Carol – Aff Gué! Hoje é seu dia de cozinhar!

Alex - P

Gué – Nem pensar!

Carol – Nunca mais caço nada pra você ¬¬!

Alex (observando tudo) – uu

Gué – Não vou cozinhar nada!

Carol – Vai sim!

Gué – Não vou nada!

Carol – Vai sim, hoje é seu dia!

Gué – Não estou á fim!

Carol – Você é mais teimosa que uma mula!

Gué – E se eu for qual o problema!

Carol – É seu dia!

Gué – Mas eu não quero.

Alex – AHHH CALEN-SE, CALEN-SE, VOCÊS ME DEIXAM LOUCO!

Carol e Gué – O.o.

Alex – Porque as duas não cozinham?

Carol – Boa idéia!

Gué – Desde que você não grite de novo ¬¬!

Alex – Ok XP.

Carol larga seu arco perto da janela, junto com uma flecha, Gué deixa sua Katana encima da mesa, as duas seguem para a lareira.

Continua...

**Nota da Autora:**

**Ficou um saco este primeiro capitulo, ficou muito pequeno para o que planejei, mas tudo bem.**

**Devo agradecer devidamente á André, Andresa e Alexandre, por cederem seus personagens á mim (tenho que me agradece pela minha personagem XD).**

**Agradeço também á Debby de capricórnio e á Cloe (Ágata) por me ajudarem á fazer fics, que agradem á todos!**

**Continuem comigo, para dizermos juntos: "Let's Rök!".**

**Breve, Capitulo "Revelações".**


	2. Revelações

**Repito á dizer que os personagens desta fic são a maioria de minha autoria, e alguns foram cedidos á mim.**

_**Revelações**_

Guenévola já havia tirado toda a pelugem do Fumacento, também já o havia cortado em tiras, botado toda a carne em espetos, sobre o fogo da lareira, Carol agora cuidava dos temperos, e de tempos em tempos temperava a carne com algumas ervas moídas. Killer já havia parado de meditar, e enquanto conversava com Alex, esse notou que o mago tinha olhos de um tom verde mar:

Killer - E então Alex, que classe você esta pensando em seguir?

Alex (encabulado)– Eu? Bem...

Killer – Vamos, pode falar nn".

Alex – Bem, eu pensei em ser gatuno e...

Carol – Humpf ù.ú.

Gué - ¬¬!

Alex – O.o.

Killer – Prossiga Alex u.ú.

Alex – Hãã, como eu ia dizendo, pensei em ser gatuno...

Carol – Aff! ¬¬".

Gué – Aff Carol ¬¬!

Killer -...Prossiga jovem Alex...

Alex – Pensei em ser gatu...

Carol – Arg úúV

Alex – Vem cá! Eu disse algo errado? O.õ.

Gué – Não ligue, ela não gosta muito de "gatunos" .".

Carol - ¬¬

Alex – Porque?

Killer – Longa história... Agora prossiga, e Carol, não o interrompa!

Gué – E bota longa nisso --".

Carol – Ok, ok – Volta á temperar a carne.

Alex – Bem, eu pensei em ser, vocês sabem o que o.o, mas...

Carol - u.u

Killer - ¬¬.

Alex –ooV

Gué – Vá logo ao ponto, se não nunca mais acabaremos esta conversa u.ú.

Alex – Ok, mas agora estou indeciso entre mago ou noviço...

Killer – Se me permite dizer, é bom ser mago, os ataques são fortes...

Carol – Mas por outro lado, os noviços curam as pessoas, e tem muitas habilidades!

Gué – Mas, as roupas dos noviços são meio gays!

Alex - ¬¬! Bem, eu estou indeciso por causa disto que vocês disseram...

Carol – Bom, é você quem sabe .

Killer – Seja lá qual for que você escolher, pode contar comigo.

Gué – É, é...

Carol tira a carne da lareira e a bota numa travessa, pegando uma faca e partindo-a:

Carol – Gué, já pode ir indo pra mesa, e vocês também!

Gué – Não quer que eu te ajude á levar a comida?

Killer e Alex – É! A gué ajuda:P.

Gué - ¬¬!

Carol – Podem ir todos para a mesa XD.

Todos se dirigem para a mesa, Carol leva a travessa com as fatias de carne, depois pega taças, vai até um armário e pega um vinho tinto, e enche as taças:

Carol (sem se sentar á mesa) – Bom Apetite!

Alex – Obrigado!

Killer – Grato!

Gué – Os garotos já disseram tudo! XP

Guenévola pega sua katana e finca numa das fatias de carne, e come dali mesmo, e não no prato, depois bebe rapidamente o vinho, se servindo de mais:

Killer – Guenévola! Que modos são estes!

Alex – õ.õ.

Gué – Ahh! Eu estou com fome!

Killer – Não importa!

Gué (com a boca cheia) – Ahhh! Nãoa Embe (Tradução, "Não Enche").

Carol os deixa comendo (e descutindo XD), pega uma taça de vinho, se dirige á uma poltrona, ali do lado havia varias almofadas, ela pega uma, se senta na cadeira, com a almofada no colo, começou á revirar a taça entre os dedos, sem beber o líquido:

Gué – Ué, porque se sentou ai Carol?

Alex – É! Vem comer esta tudo uma delicia!

Killer – Esta sem apetite?

Carol (olhando para a janela, estava chovendo) – É, é...T+T

Gué – Ahh ¬¬! Pelo menos sobra mais pra mim! .

Alex – õ.ô.

Carol – Quer saber? Vou dar uma volta...

Killer -... Esfriar a cabeça...

Carol – Isso...

Gué – Não é pra te esperar, porque não sabe quando vai voltar...

Carol – É, bem, já vou...

Alex – Não quer comer nada mesmo? Tome! – colocando uma maçã na mão da garota.

Killer – É Carol! Se sentir fome, come a maçã...

Gué – Não alimenta muito, mas já que esta sem apetite...

Carol – Valeu pessoal, vou indo nessa...

Carol botou a taça na mesa, com o liquido ainda dentro, passou por Alex, em direção á porta, este notou pequenas lágrimas escorrerem pelo rosto da arqueira. Quando ela saiu, sem olhar para trás, Killer falou:

Killer – De novo, "sem apetite".

Gué – É, já é a quarta noite seguida, já deu até pra decorar a desculpa dela uuV.

Alex -?

Killer – O que mais podemos fazer, ela não desencana ¬¬!

Gué – Deixa, você sabe como ela é sentimental...

Alex – Hã? O que ela tem?

Killer – Lembra, aquela longa história sobre ela não se dar bem com gatunos?

Ouvem um urro de raiva vindo de fora da cabana, mais parecia uma voz feminina:

Alex – Nossa, ela escuta daqui ¬¬! Bem, lembro sim...

Gué – Bem, há um tempo, mais ou menos uma semana, ela estava com um gatuno, sabe, namorando.

Alex – Não vejo problema nisso õ.ô

Killer – Mas verá daqui á pouco... Bem, ela nunca confiou tanto numa pessoa como nele, mas daí um dia, ela tinha reunido zeny suficiente para comprar um arco que ela queria, mas ao invez de comprar o dito, ela comprou um anel muito caro, que queria dar para ele...

Gué – Eu vi ele roubar o anel, avisei Carol, mas ela não acreditou em mim, disse que confiava nele e tal, no inicio ela não suspeitou de nada, mas daí os dias se passaram, e quando ela ia chamá-lo, para dar o suposto presente... Ai continue Killer...

Killer – Certo, Bem, ela o pegou no flagra, faz alguma idéia do que ele fez Alex?

Alex – Não, pode contar! o.o

Killer – Bem, ela o pegou se declarando para uma sacerdotisa, com exatamente as mesmas palavras de amor que jurou á Carol.

Gué – Vou contar o final ok Killer?

Killer – Claro.

Alex – Anda logo, estou curioso o.o.

Gué – Ok, depois de se declarar, a própria Carol viu, o gatuno botar no dedo da sacerdotisa, o anel que ela ia dar pra ele.

Killer – Depois foi um barraco dos infernos, até tivemos que segurá-la para ela não matar o infeliz, e claro, a própria sacerdotisa tentou matá-lo depois.

Alex – Aff, que desgraçado ¬¬! Mas, então é por isso que quando falamos "gatuno" ela fica toda afetada? Õ.õ.

Ouvem novamente um urro de raiva.

Gué – Exatamente.

Alex – Coitada dela...

Killer – É, espero que ela perca essa mirra com os gatunos, afinal, não á apenas um gatuno andando por ai...

Eles continuaram á comer e á comentar sobre o 'problema' de Carol com os gatunos.

Ela por outro lado, já havia comido a maçã, talvez eles estivessem certos, ela precisava se alimentar. Estava caminhando pelas redondezas da cabana, á lavar sua alma com os pingos de chuva que vinham em encontro ao de corpo, de sua face, de suas lágrimas, que desciam até a boca, e ela podia provar o gosto salgado delas. A chuva começo á engrossar, e a arqueira já estava ensopada, quando decidiu voltar para a cabana.

Carol estava destrancando a porta, e quando abriu e entrou na casa viu Killer na cama no canto da cabana, viu Guenévola adormecida no sofá, segurando sua katana contra o peito, depois viu que Alex estava deitado num saco de dormir, ela sorriu e olhou com ternura seus amigos, e achou muito bom Alex ter se adaptado com eles.

**Caro leitor (a), eu devo avisar que todos os sussurros serão escritos **_'assim'_**, podem continuar á ler, e desculpea intromissão.**

Estava muito escuro, mas conseguia ver, pois tinha olhos treinados para situações assim, sentou-se embaixo da janela, torceu o cabelo e tirou o laço para torcê-lo também, estava toda ensopada, pela água da chuva:

Carol – _Que cansaço..._

Ela já estava perdida em pensamentos, e pronta para dormir ali mesmo, quando um barulho na janela á despertou, ela não da muita importância, e esta cansada demais para ir conferir o que é, apenas olha envolta para ver se seus amigos ainda estão dormindo.

Agora sim, estava quase pegando no sono, quando mais alguns barulhos vindos da janela á incomodam, e mais uma vez ela não dá importância:

Carol – _Melhor eu ignorar, afinal, esta chovendo, deve ser o vento batendo na janela -.-"..._

Mas mais ruídos vindos da janela vêem perturbar o silêncio do cômodo.

A arqueira pega seu arco, que estava junto da lareira, guarda uma flecha no cinto e pega outra, depois volta para debaixo da janela, começando á suspeitar que aqueles ruídos não estavam sendo causados apenas pela chuva.

Continua...

**Nota da autora:**

**Bem, eu gostei deste capitulo, mas novamente ele ficou sem ação XD!**

**Coitadinha de mim fui enganada por um gatuno, mas eu tenho mesmo é que desencanar e procurar o desgraçado pra matar :P. Aeew gatunos e gatunas o/ eu adoro vocês, mas eu só tenho uma mirra com vocês na fic viu, é pra apimentar ela XP. Mas depois tudo vai ficar legal e... Epa estou contando a fic ¬¬.**

**Bem, no próximo capitulo, vai ter mais ação (como se nesse tivesse ¬¬), bem... Ahhhh esquece, que saber? Continuem comigo para saber...**

**Breve o próximo capitulo da minha fic, espero que estejam desfrutando, quaisquer dúvidas, criticas, ou elogios, mande um review! n.n**

**Continuem comigo, para dizermos juntos oOo: Let's Rök (ta, ta, quem não quiser não diz, mas continua comigo TT).**

**Kissus, T+**


	3. Convidado Inoportuno

**Volto á dizer que os personagens foram cedidos á mim, e que a "Carol" sou eu XD também volto á repetir, que todas as escritas "**_assim_**" é pra ser um sussurro, dos personagens é claro.**

"_**Convidado" Inoportuno**_

Os barulhos estranhos vindo da janela cessaram, e após algum tempo de silêncio, Carol pode descansar, pois, os únicos sons que ouvia eram os roncos de Killer, e a chuva do lado de fora.

Mas, novamente recomeçaram os ruídos, só que desta vez, a arqueira ouviu nitidamente o trinco da janela abrir.

Não deu outra, um vulto masculino entrou pela janela, pé ante pé, mas este não notou a presença de Carol, que se encolheu contra a parede, para poder ver quem estava ali.

O vulto fechou a janela, mas Carol decidiu agir.

O vulto ainda estava voltado para a janela, certificando-se que a fechou direito, sem pensar, a arqueira da uma rasteira nele, e rapidamente se "ajoelha no vulto", com o pé esquerdo e o joelho direito apoiado no chão, 'ficando praticamente sentada' no vulto, com uma flecha apontando para a testa do mesmo:

Carol – _Um movimento em falso, e sua linda cabecinha vai pro brejo ¬¬._

? – Calminha Doçu...

Carol – Shh! _Nem um pio!_

? – Ora! ¬¬ Por quê?

Carol – _Porque meus amigos estão dormindo, e não quero ter que acordá-los com seus gritos de misericórdia._

? - _Aff ok, ok uú._

Carol – _Só abra a boca para me responder ¬¬, quem é você?_

? – _Não sei por onde começar._

Carol – _Pois comece com o seu nome._

? – _uú", Me chamo Yuri Maiashi._

Carol – _Muito bem Yuri, porque arrombou esta casa?_

Yuri – _Ora por quê? Porque sim, que pergunta!_

Carol – _Porque sim nada! Fale direito comigo, se quiser viver ¬¬._

Yuri – _Ai, ai, porque eu sou um gatuno ora! E você já devia saber muito bem que gatunos, bem, gatunos tem..._

Carol – _Tem o que? Responda!_

Com um movimento rápido e inesperado, mais especificamente uma cambalhota, o gatuno 'fica por cima', agora é Carol que estava sendo ameaçada por um punhal, junto ao seu pescoço:

Yuri – _Bem, nós gatunos temos, surpresas, como pode ver._

Carol – _Você acha que me assusta é? ¬¬._

Yuri – _Não, mas agora é a minha rodada de perguntas._

Carol – _E se eu me recusar á respondê-las? u.u _

Yuri – _Infelizmente terei de separar sua linda cabecinha do seu lindo pescoço..._

Carol – _Ta ai, mais uma coisa que eu me nego, ser morta por um gatuno sujo ¬¬._

Yuri – _Então doçura coopere! Agora, qual é o seu nome?_

Carol – _Não me rebaixarei dando meu nome á você!_

Yuri – _Vamos doçura! Aff, tão bela, mas tão ignorante..._

Carol – _Eu apenas não tenho medo da morte, se isso é ser ignorante, então eu sou muito ¬¬!_

Yuri – _Ai, ai, isso já esta cansando, vamos logo, diga seu nome!_

Carol – _Nunca!_

Yuri forçou um pouco a lamina do punhal contra o pescoço de Carol, fazendo o sangue da garota escorrer por sua superfície:

Yuri – _Já esta sendo difícil para eu machucar você, então, coopere, ou terei de fazer algo que não quero._

Carol – _Ok, ok, mas só porque tenho pena de alguém tão fraco como você. Chamo-me Carol Slayer._

Yuri – _Viu? Foi tão difícil assim?_

Carol – _Tive que vomitar as palavras..._

Yuri – _Devo admitir que é um belo nome, para alguém tão rabugenta._

Carol – _Sou rabugenta com gente que arromba as casas dos outros... Neste caso, você..._

Neste mesmo instante, algo atinge com força cabeça do gatuno, fazendo-o cambalear e cair desmaiado ao lado de Carol, que logo se levanta, e vê um enorme calo na nuca de Yuri, quão forte foi a pancada:

Carol – Obrigada Alex.

Alex – Hmm, não foi nada...

Carol – Gatuno nojento. – olha para o gatuno desmaiado.

Alex (pigarreia) – Hãã, será que eu interrompi algo? "

Carol - ¬¬.

Alex – O que foi? Você tava dando uma festinha e nem me convido!

Carol - ¬¬"".

Alex – XD, Bem, se não era isso... O que você estava fazendo com ele? ¬¬

Carol – Nada, ele invadiu a casa, eu consegui detê-lo, mas depois o jogo foi contra mim, e daí você chegou e me salvou.

Alex – Uhum sei u.u

Carol – u.ú

Alex - Bem, o que faremos com ele?

Carol – Sei lá!

Alex – Quer continuar a festinha?

Carol - ¬¬!

Alex – Hahaha! Mas, falando sério, o que faremos com ele?

Carol – Já sei. Podemos amarrá-lo naquela cadeira – indica a cadeira do lado da janela.

Alex – Ok, eu pego as pernas e você os braços.

Alex e Carol levam o gatuno desmaiado até a cadeira, sentando-o lá, depois ambos pegam cordas, Carol amarra as mãos do gatuno, Alex amarra o gatuno na cadeira e o amordaça.

Alex tropeça nos pés do gatuno e cai no chão, fazendo um barulho alto ao atingir o mesmo, Carol ajoelha-se e ia ajudar Alex á levantar quando:

Gué (acordando) - -.ó Que barulho foi esse?

Killer (acordando) - -.- hã?

Guenévola abre os olhos depois de um longo bocejo, e repentinamente olha para Carol, depois para o Alex que estava ainda no chão, depois para o gatuno amarrado, e por fim, olha novamente para Carol e Alex:

Gué – Que sem vergonhise é essa!

Killer – ò.ò!

Carol – Eita! Que sem vergonhise o que? Este aff... Este...

Alex – Gatuno... XD

Carol - ¬¬".

Alex – Este gatuno pelo jeito invadiu sua casa Killer -.-"

Carol – Isso uu.

Alex – Depois ele encurralou a Carol e estava prestes á matá-la, quando eu, EU ouviu! EU salvei-a das garras da morte e deixei o gatuno inconsciente.

Carol – Não precisa exagera, mas foi mais ou menos isso ¬¬!

Esta pega um pano e Poe contra o pescoço que ainda não havia parado de sangrar:

Gué – E porque a Carol esta sangrando?

Killer – Eu vos agradeço, agora voltarei á dormir.

Não foi preciso repetir a fala, Killer adormecera e recomeçara a roncar:

Gué – Bem, e o que faremos com ele?

Alex – Essa é a pergunta que não quer calar!

Carol – Ora, vamos matá-lo! É pratico uu.

Alex – Calma, coitado do cara ¬¬"

Gué – Aff, a gente vê isso amanhã, vamos dormir um pouco.

Alex e Carol – Certo.

Gué volta á deitar no sofá, Alex no colchão.

Uma meia hora se passou, e Carol ficou completamente quieta, sem conseguir dormir, e novamente o único som que abalava o silencio do cômodo eram as gotas de chuva vindo na direção da janela, e os incensáveis roncos de Killer.

Carol fitava atentamente o gatuno, que por outro lado retribuía-lhe o olhar carrancudo, pois agora não estava mais desmaiado:

Carol – _Eu Porque tanto me olhas, não tens esse direito uu._

Yuri - Hm hmm hmhmh hmhmhm uhumhm (Ele tava amordaçado, queriam o que? uu Tradução: Quem você pensa que é pra dizer o que devo ou não fazer? ¬¬)

Carol vai a direção de Yuri, bem no instante em que um raio cai lá fora, e com a luz que o mesmo produziu, pode ver que o gatuno possui cabelos espetados, vermelhos, e olhos verdes.

A arqueira tira a mordaça da boca do gatuno, e logo pergunta:

Carol – _Não tens mais truques na manga, ou tens? ¬¬_

Yuri – _quer ver?_

Carol – _Não, mesmo porque não deve ter nenhum, um gatuno barato como você..._

Yuri – _Duvide enquanto lhe dou o direito de falar..._

Carol – _Se esta pensando em algo pode esquecer uú..._

Antes que pudesse terminar a frase, sentiu um dedo gélido encostar-se a sua boca e á fazê-la calar, depois sentiu nitidamente uma lâmina em sua nuca:

Yuri – _O que ia dizendo coração-de-pedra...?_

Carol – _Estava dizendo que eu acho que a sua adaga é muito pequena uu..._

Yuri - _¬¬" Você já viu para saber?_

Carol – _Eu senti... ¬¬". Como conseguiu se soltar?_

Yuri – _Ao contrario do que vossa majestade coração-de-pedra disse, eu tenho muitos truques na manda, neste caso uma adaga ¬¬._

Carol – _Então você acha que levou á melhor?_

Yuri – _Eu tenho certeza..._

Agora o interrompido foi Yuri, que sentiu a ponta de uma flecha contra seu abdomem:

Carol – _E então senhor da adaga pequena, o que ia dizendo?..._

Yuri – _Odeio subestimar as pessoas uu._

Carol – _Devia rever melhor seus conceitos ¬¬._

Yuri – _E agora? Passaremos a noite assim? Até um se render? u.ú._

Carol – _Até VOCÊ largar a adaga? Sim._

Poucos minutos se passaram, e novamente Carol pode ouvir o trinco da janela se abrir, passos se aproximavam dos dois, a arqueira sentiu mais uma lamina juntar-se á sua nuca:

? – Vamos garota, o solte.

Yuri – Aff mana, eu sei me cuidar ¬¬.

? – Estou vendo uu.

Carol antes de soltá-lo, cochicha em seu ouvido:

Carol – _Isso covarde, fuja, eu deixo ..._

A arqueira solta o gatuno, que dá meia volta, ela continua parada onde esta, ouve a janela sendo fechada.

Eles se foram...

Continua...

**Nota da Autora:**

**Aeeeew acabei, desculpem.**

**Devo agradecer devidamente á Rony, Debora e Alexandre, por cederem seus personagens á mim, e por me ajudarem á desenvolver a fic.**

**Continuem comigo, para dizermos juntos: "Let's Rök!".**

**Breve, Capitulo "Revelações".**


End file.
